


Meeting Mom

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Two Generals meet. And discuss... Ikea. (Sort of.)





	

“You’re…”  


“What?”  


How do you say it politely? Hux blinks at the other general, unnerved by the similarities in facial expression, tone, body language… 

“Out with it,” the woman insists, glaring up at him for a moment.  


“Shorter than I imagined,” Hux says, wondering how she’s suddenly managed to make _him_ feel tiny. “I mean. With how tall your son is…”  


“And now you’re wondering if Chewbacca is the father, because Han’s shorter than you?” she asks, head to one side. “He isn’t. Height skipped a generation. I take after my birth mother, and he–”  


“Takes after your birth father, Darth Vader, yes.”  


“Anakin.”  


“I beg your pardon?”  


“Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. That’s who he takes after, not Darth Vader.”  


They are one and the same, or so Hux has been led to understand. Although maybe they are not, because ‘Kylo’ is not ‘Ben’, even though ‘Kylo’ _was_ ‘Ben’. Complicated.

“I understand Darth Vader was even taller, but that was the suit,” Hux says, trying for diplomacy. “So we should be grateful it’s Anakin, then.” Even if he assumes _she_ means in temperament, and not in height.  


“Didn’t stop him shoving himself in black anyway. You got him to stop that, yet?”  


“…work in progress.”  


She grunts, non-committaly. “Always was a stubborn ass.”

“I think you mean ‘opinionated’ and ‘self-assured’.”  


“I mean stubborn. Like me, and like his father. Don’t sugar coat it, Hux. You should know what you’re getting into with this,” Leia Organa chides him.  


Apparently the kinds of family reunions that you need to drink to _get through_ , if this is anything to go by. It’s only Official Meeting Number One and he’s already feeling like his tongue is Jakku-dry and in need of medicinal relief. 

“Yes, well, I know your son very well by now, and I think we will–”  


“Oh you do, do you?”  


“Well enough that we’re engaged, yes.”  


“Listen, I’m gonna give you the advice both my moms were dead and so couldn’t give to me.”  


Hux tries not to fold his arms across his chest. “What’s that?”

“Buy some furniture. Assemble it together. Doesn’t matter if you need it or not. Do that, and if you can get it up and don’t want to never speak to one another again… you go get yourself a bottle of something nice and celebrate.”  


“Furniture.”  


“I nearly divorced his father over a caf table.” She looks up. “And a breakfast bar. And–”  


“I think I get the picture,” he says, and tries to smile in a winning way. It probably looks constipated.  


“And if you _really_ think you’re ready, then you should go out on a ‘normal’ mission with his father. Then you know what he’ll be like - more or less - in thirty years.”  


“I’ve met your husband,” Hux points out.  


“Oh… _no,_  no you haven’t.” She reaches up, and pinches his cheek. “You have no idea what you’re marrying into.”  


Maybe he doesn’t, after all. Still not backing down. (Though maybe making a bigger wine cellar.) (Maybe two.)


End file.
